1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing received data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for setting an appropriate file name to received data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An approach of processing received data has been known in which a file name of the data is determined, for example, from a time of reception of the data by an apparatus. Another approach has also been known in which character recognition of the contents of received data is performed, and a file name is determined from the contents.
However, when determining the file name of received data, for example, from the time of reception of the data at the apparatus that has received the data, the file name has no relationship with the contents of the received data. Accordingly, it is necessary to open the received data using application software or the like, and confirm the contents of the data by displaying the data, resulting in consumption of a considerable amount of time and procedure.
When performing character recognition using an image of received data, and determining a file name from the contents of the data, there is the possibility of performing erroneous character recognition, sometimes resulting in provision of an inadequate document name. As a result, the user may be confused. Furthermore, since character recognition requires complicated processing, the load of the apparatus increases.